


Power and Control

by chrystening



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Fujisaki Chihiro, mastermind!chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: Maybe what you were missing all this time was a little control!





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow
> 
> feels like i haven't written in years... not much to say besides there's literally a one-line semi-spoiler
> 
> chihiro is really ooc and i hope i represented what he'd be like as a shsl despair by adding in junko-like traits... and alter ego is already pretty cutesy in canon but i wrote it with the fact that it'd be more silly as a program for the mastermind
> 
> i'm using she/her pronouns until the later half of the story when chihiro's confesses his secret to you

 

* * *

You loved Chihiro, but gosh. Sometimes she got on your nerves.

You were hanging out with Sakura and Aoi more recently. You all were stuck in this death trap; you might as well find time to laugh when you could. And needless to say, Aoi being a donut addict and Sakura being … herself, there was plenty of fun to be had.

Chihiro on the other hand was a recluse by nature. It was adorable, and what made you gravitate to her. You wanted to see who she was for yourself. And indeed, she just needed a little push is all—Chihiro could ramble about computers for hours.

Chihiro was getting a little clingy, though. She wanted you to be with her _all the time_. Which wasn't a problem, but you valued your freedom a lot. You couldn't let anyone have too much control of you, no matter how much you liked them. And… truthfully, you liked her a lot.

Her caramel-colored hair which seemed to be all cowlicks, her flawless face, her pouty lips… No, no, no! You shook those thoughts out your head. This was your friend… A friend you desired sexually but still! … Besides, you were in the middle of a battle royale. No time for romance; you had a mastermind to find and beat up for caging you like this.

Today you were gallivanting with Aoi around the school, Chihiro third-wheeling it closely behind. The baby-faced programmer was standing in the corner, with a torn look on her face. You caught her staring, and at the sudden eye contact Chihiro's gaze lowered in defeat. You brought your attention back to Aoi, who was offering you a donut… via kiss.

Well, you had no problems with being in close quarters with girls. You realized you weren't picky with gender preference many years ago. You brought your face close to hers, taking the sweet treat in between your lips. You saw movement in the corner of your eyes—Chihiro was leaving.

You licked your lips after swallowing a bite of the donut.

 

* * *

 

You said a goodbye to the swimmer, leaving to talk with your other friend.

You scratched your head, sheepish. You hadn't meant to seriously hurt Chihiro's feelings… You exited the kitchen and walked into the hallway, seeing a glimpse of a brown skirt turn a corner. You jogged in that direction.

This led you to the dorm area. You saw no one down the hall. You mentally applauded Chihiro's talent to disappear.

"Chihiro…"

You walked up to her room, knowing that it was a fortress she often secluded herself in. Not even you were allowed to enter. You paused to collect your thoughts before knocking.

There was no answer.

You folded your arms, puffing your cheeks childishly.

You opened the door.

"Chihiro!"

You found her kneeling in the middle of her bed turned away from you. The room had an entirely different atmosphere. It wrapped around and smothered you. The door shut behind you with an automatic click.

"… Ch-Chihiro…?" you murmured.

"I j-just don't understand… how you could d-do that," Chihiro whispered, her voice ridden with sobs.

Your face flushed and your throat tightened with regret as you approached her. You felt so sorry for causing your confidant such distress. You had to make it up to her.

The bed creaked under your weight.

"Listen, I'm… sorry." She didn't respond, nor did she turn to face you. "I just really don't like being suffocated… a-and you were being really clingy lately. I felt like you were trying to control me-!" you scrambled to defend yourself.

"But you still did that! And y-you know I l-like you."

That took you by surprise.

"Chihiro… oh, I like you too!" you confessed, heart drumming in your ears.

…

…

There was no response.

The silence was driving you nuts. You took her by the shoulders and twisted her entire body towards you. Your heart jolted at seeing her face, her warm eyes narrowed and teary, her jaw clenched and her teeth tightly grating against one another. It scared you but also made something hot rumble in your gut. You leaned in.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry…" you breathed. Chihiro's expression did not change.

Your lips softly connected with her grated teeth. You didn't open your eyes, or say anything. You silently willed her to loosen up. She did—her mouth relaxed and became pliable. You slipped your tongue in between her lips, easing her onto the bed.

However, no sooner than her back hit the sheets, she flipped you over and switched places with startling dexterity.

You gasped, feeling your shirt being ripped open. You looked down to see the swell of your breasts now held back by nothing except the confines of your bra. Your cries were swallowed by Chihiro attacking your lips with her own. Your eyes first widened with shock, then glazed over with lust. You moaned softly, twitching from both the cold air against your bare skin and from anticipation. Feeling your body being assaulted with kisses and greedy hands, you looked up to the ceiling through lidded eyes. Chihiro's head filled your view as she raised her head.

"Ch—" She pressed a finger against your lips, stroking them curiously. Her finger dipped into your mouth and subconsciously you licked at it. "Mmmpph…"

Chihiro's face was blank for a second, before twisting into a combination of hunger. She was looking at you like a prized toy.

She spoke out your name, and your toes curled in your shoes. "I can't believe you did that, you know?" Her voice was steady, not cold yet observant. Casual.

"You still surprise me… Still, most of the time I can read you like a book!" You stared up at her, becoming impatient. Her hand retreated from your mouth and she drew it across your face. "Hey, listen to me." You turned back, dizzy from the slap. Now you focused on her words.

"I've been spending so much time with you, just how we did before this in Kibougamine." Her words were not lost on you. _Before this?_ She didn't wait for you to mull over that. "Seeing you with Asahina-san like that… It made me _sooo_ mad." She made a pitiful, teary expression. "Y-y-y-you've b-betrayed me!" she hiccupped.

Then she laughed, the façade broken. She cradled your face with both hands. "You've filled me with _suuuuch despair_." She lowered her face and gave you kisses between words. " I must—thank you—for—that!"

Your breath hitched, utterly confused and scared.

"Chihiro… no… we can't," you gasped, trying to maintain your cool. The heat that stirred below didn't lie though. You felt shame. You couldn't believe you were relinquishing yourself so easily like this.

" _Whyyy_ not?" she pouted, drawing her hands from your face to your collarbone. They ghosted over your chest, pulling a gasp from you. You frantically looked around the room, pausing on the camera in the corner.

"I-it's against… school rules!" You felt embarrassed saying something like that. You avoided Chihiro's gaze. You scooted out from under her, increasing the distance until your back hit the headboard of the bed. You covered your body by folding your arms across your chest, trying to seem not vulnerable but failing. "A-and someone will walk in…" You began, but at the look of your friend's eyes, you gulped.

Chihiro smiled, licking her lips before crawling towards you on all fours like a predator stalking their prey. Chihiro was a bit smaller than you, but now she felt overpowering. She felt _big_.

"No one will walk in~ The door is locked, love," she replied, with a saccharine smile. She treaded closer and closer. "And as for the school rules… we won't be punished." By now she was basically right on top of you. She bypassed your face and took to nibbling on your ear instead.

"After all… _I'm the mastermind_."

In the midst of your arousal, you paused. _What?_

She gave one last nibble on your ear and turned to you, almost laughing at your pale face.

"W-What…? B-but you—"

"Can't be?" she scowled. She grabbed your chest harshly, earning a yelp from you, and in a single motion tore your bra off of you. Tears now pricked at your eyes and closely were on the edge of falling. You made to cover your shame but Chihiro pinned your arms above your head with strength you didn't know she had.

Your nipples hardened from the humiliation and the exposure. Due to Chihiro's closeness, the fabric of her jacket tickled your chest.

"Why can't I be!? Because I'm _weak?!_ " she shouted at you. You jumped in fear, your tears now falling.

"Chi-Chihiro, you don't have to do this," you mustered.

"Yes Master does!" rang a voice.

You looked around frantically for this sudden third party, only to find your answer on the monitor that hung from the ceiling, next to the security camera. It was… Chihiro? But only her head. It was a computer program, you realized.

"Master needs to do this! Everyone thinks my Master is weak!" The head animatedly said, whirling around the screen. It was very much too cute for the current situation.

"Alter Ego," Chihiro sighed.

"Ah!" 'Alter Ego' cried. It looked sheepish. "'I shouldn't say anything unless spoken to'…. right?"

Chihiro just sighed again. She turned to you, her anger forgotten for now.

Behind your wrists, two cuffs shot out from the wall. They were tight, securing you as a prisoner to Chihiro's will.

"W-Wha, how?" you sputtered.

Chihiro winked at you. "I _am_ the Super Duper High School Level Programmer, right?" Chihiro looked bashful. "I've totally upgraded my room with traps and other cool stuff!"

Chihiro went on to talk conversationally, grabbing a pair of scissors from the drawer of her nightstand.

"I've equipped this room with tons of stuff for us to have fun with. I always envisioned us together in this room. I-I didn't ever let you come in because I wanted it to be at the right time. And I don't think I would have been able to resist you… And don't worry, no one will ever bother us here!"

She clipped at the remains of your shirt, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. You jerked your wrists against the constraints when the cold blade of the scissors grazed your nipple. "And also, I made all of the rooms soundproof, you know…" She ignored your cries when she came to snipping away your skirt. She threw the fabric over her shoulder. "You always pissed me off while wearing that… walking around without a care in the world with half of your ass out." She looked you over with a feral quality in her eye. She seemed to approve of your nude body. You felt your panties flood a little more.

Your breath caught. Chihiro slowly dragged the last of your clothing down your legs, making a noise of approval when noticing how wet you were. You squirmed with discomfort, internally begging for the last of your modesty back.

"A-ah, no…"

While your hands were bound, your legs weren't. You could at least make a move to kick at the girl to buy some time. But that might just anger her.

But that wasn't a consequence you were scared of…

Why weren't you trying to escape?!

"You say no, but you really mean yes, don't you?" Chihiro said. Was she reading your mind? She tilted your chin up with her thumb.

Your voice was hoarse, "N-no, I—"

"You say you didn't want me to suffocate you, but in reality, that's what you like, isn't it?"

Your teeth began to worry your lip as you shook your head back and forth. _Lies, lies, lies!_

"You just wanted me to be jealous, huh, [Name]?"

"Y-You've got it wrong," you gasped.

Chihiro's eyes bore into your own… those brown, warm pools that you found that you could never lie to.

"You don't have to be shy anymore! You can be yourself with me!" Chihiro assured you. "The same way you allowed me to 'be myself' around you." It would've all been very romantic if under different circumstances.

You didn't respond, your shallow breathing the only noise in the room.

"Just give in," Chihiro whispered. Her voice was hypnotic.

She was right… your furrowed eyebrows eased up. You should just give in… Give yourself to her.

Upon seeing your revelation, Chihiro gave you a bright, innocent smile. You blushed… she was so beautiful.

Suddenly, electricity shot through your body.

You threw your head back, trembling as Chihiro petted your heat experimentally.

"C-Chi—" you purred.

"Also, I should've probably mentioned this earlier, but I'm a guy." Your head snapped back to Chihiro.

"Wh—"

"It's true!" Alter Ego rang out. You had completely forgotten it was there. "Master just dresses up as a girl to keep people from making fun of him! After a while, it had become a habit—"

"Alter Ego," Chihiro calmly interrupted. Her… no, his gaze was still intently focused between your legs. His delicate fingers were slick, testing the feel of your essence in between them. You brought your knees together but Chihiro swatted them apart.

"A-ah… sorry…" Alter Ego said. "I'll just be a spectator from now on." Chihiro hummed. A red light turned on and started to blink. Your cheeks warmed.

"You—you're not-! You're not—"

" _Recording this, are you!?_ " mocked Chihiro. He giggled. "You're so sweet, so innocent. So… naïve." Chihiro leaned in, so close yet so far. " _Of course I'm recording this_!" At this proximity, you could see it. His eyes were frenzied... they held none of the meek Fujisaki you had known for the past few days.

"A record of our first time together… I thought it'd be nice to have," Chihiro chirped, clapping his hands together. "But anyway, let's begin."

"E-eh—AH!" you cried. Chihiro lowered his mouth to your breast and bit on your nipple. His tongue worked around the bud, swirling back and forth. He let out lewd suckling noises without any subtlety. He looked up at you innocently, clearly enjoying himself. He worried your unattended breast with his hand. You grew hotter and hotter by the second. You were sure you'd explode from embarrassment. But for some reason, you couldn't look away. After a while, Chihiro switched and did the same administrations to the other.

This continued for what seemed to be an eternity. Chihiro finally released your breast with a _pop!_. You felt him raise your legs onto his shoulders. He began positioning himself for entry, to both your horror and your relief. Chihiro hiked up his skirt, but after a few seconds of fumbling with the fabric, he just slipped it off entirely. If you didn't believe that he was male, you did now. You saw his exposed length, angry and erect. It grazed against your thigh, pre-cum smearing against your skin. You wondered how Chihiro managed to remain patient when he was so hard.

You didn't think about that too long, as Chihiro slipped his tip in without delay.

"W-wait…!"

Chihiro was deaf to your cries. You grimaced as he drove himself in deeper. He was so hot you swore he seared a hole through you. You could feel his cock pulsate. You didn't hurt so much as you felt strange. Since you were a virgin that had only used your own fingers for relief, taking in a man fully felt alien. You stopped focusing on your own body and looked to his face. His eyes were shut in ecstasy. A slight flush colored his cheeks and you felt some pride that you were able to make him feel pleasured. You tightened around him, earning a soft grunt.

Chihiro gripped your hips so hard his nails dug into your skin. After regaining his balance, he unsheathed himself, before delivering a hard thrust forward. You cried out when Chihiro started to pick up a rhythm. He started to pump himself into you relentlessly, each time punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against another. His speed and energy felt so inhuman; already he was pounding into your body with firm, sure strokes, but it didn't seem he would let up any time soon.

Something overwhelming seemed to suffocate you. The air was hard to breathe. You struggled to think above the pleasure ringing in your ears. _This_ … this was power. So, this is what it felt like to be completely under someone's thumb. You shuddered in between panting. Sure, having your freedom was amazing! But having it taken away, having someone taking charge—this was exhilarating! You could feel yourself slipping! Your vision was blurring with tears. You'd gladly sell your body to him if he'd take you like this every time!

Who knew that the cowering little girl everyone saw was really this beast! He was strong… _Chihiro was so strong!_

"Mine… mine!" Chihiro growled.

You nodded fervently, hearts in your eyes. "I'm yours! I'm yours!" Chihiro, enamored, embraced you. His touch _burned_. You felt him release, and soon after you convulsed, arching into him.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Master, [Name], that was so beautiful," Alter Ego sobbed, a virtual napkin wiping away its virtual tears. "It's being converted to DVD immediately, Master!"

You lied against Chihiro as a little spoon, both of you nude in the middle of sexed bed sheets. You hummed when Chihiro brushed away a stray hair of yours. You shifted your head to look at him and bit your lip when the both of you locked eyes. That's when Chihiro stole a long, bruising kiss. When you two parted, you let out a chuckle, thinking about how foolish you were earlier today. Making Chihiro jealous… it was laughable; Chihiro was all that seemed to matter now.

"Remember, this has to be our little secret," Chihiro pouted. "The game would fall apart if everyone knew."

"Of course!" you chirped. "We can even stage my death if you want. But in return you _have_ to tell me how you put this all together." You couldn't quite wrap your head around it all—Chihiro was even smarter than you realized.

"It's all codes and numbers…" he waved off. "But just so you know, I plan to have Asahina-san die for that stunt you pulled," he said with puffed cheeks. You frowned—it was a pity, you enjoyed her company… But Chihiro was going to come first from now on.

Chihiro's arms tightened around your waist at your lack of response. Your eyes became a dizzying spiral.

 

 

" _Okay!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? did you not?
> 
> wrote this bc danganronpa 3 (the anime) has me so hype for the fandom ... ryota mitarai is husband, btw


End file.
